Trick
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand deux gamins commencent une ronde, ça n'en finit plus. Mais le pire, ça doit être le broc d'eau. Quoique, deux garçons dans le même lit... Hn... Morgana? REVEILLE TOI!


**Auteur**: Nanikalice.  
**Fandom**: Merlin  
**Genre**: childish action, si l'on puis dire. Morgana est une gamin. Either do is Arthur. ^^'  
**Warning**: Un petit n'importe quoi que je fais tant que je suis encore réveillée. Autant vous dire que les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes doivent être énormes et incalculables.  
**Couple**:... Alors là. J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. xD

_Bonne lecture, et amusez vous bien. ^^_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Arthur: 7 ans/ Morgana: 8 ans)

Un rayon chaud traversa la mince fente du rideau, et se propagea à l'intérieur de la chambre. En quelques secondes, la pièce révéla un ensemble enchevêtré de meubles, de vêtements, et de pièces de tissus rocambolesques.

La petite fille aux longues boucles noires n'y fit pas plus attention que d'habitude, et porta rapidement à ses lèvres une fine main gantée, pour y cacher son rire cliquetant.

Elle fit un pas en avant, s'approcha du lit, y jeta un coup d'œil, et son sourire s'agrandit. En moins d'une minute, elle jeta au milieu du lit le contenu d'une vasque d'eau, et courut se cacher derrière un rideau.

« AAAAAAAH ! MORGAAAAAAAAANA ! » hurla alors un blondinet tout trempé. Grimaçant aux vêtements trempés, il se jeta hors des tentures de son lit, et se dirigea aussitôt à la porte de ses appartements, décidé à se venger de cette salle peste de pupille.

Derrière son rideau, Morgana eut un petit rire moqueur et sortit calmement de sa cachette après un instant de calme relatif.

_Morgana, 4/ Arthur, 3. Hé hé._

(Arthur: 18 ans/ Morgana: 19 ans/ Merlin et Gwen: 17 ans)

Arthur se mira dans un miroir que lui tenait Merlin. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel dans un abandon total de classe et de retenu respectueuse.

« Vraiment, Arthur, avez-vous besoin d'être si… » Le jeune serviteur ne trouva pas le mot, mais le regard 'fais attention' du blond le convainquit que ce dernier avait bien compris.

« Et toi, Merlin, quand comprendras-tu que je suis le Prince Héritier, et que je me dois d'apparaître en toute circonstance à mon plus bel avantage ? » S'amusa justement Arthur. Son compagnon se contenta de soupirer en baissant les yeux. Il releva le miroir (qui faisait bien sa taille et son poids), et laissa échapper un sourire.

« Eh bien ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Merlin secoua la tête. Il savait parfaitement de quoi parler le blond, et il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Mais, en même temps… « Vous êtes parfait, Sire… »

Qui lui lança un regard effaré : « Es tu malade ? ». Merlin sourit de manière affecté. « Non. Mais plus vite nous en aurons fini, plus vite je pourrais me faire porter pâle. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils, et utilisa son célèbre sourire qui lui avait valu à vie le surnom de Prince Prat : « Et tu y crois, Merlin ? ». Le sorcier grimaça. « On peut toujours tenter… »

Arthur eut un petit rire. « Try again. » Et il lui montra de la main les vêtements rouges et bordeaux, le chapeau, et les merveilleuses plumes à rajouter sur le pourpoint. « Habilles toi. »

Merlin ne dit rien, mais lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd derrière le paravent. D'une certaine manière, il avait de la chance. Le prince lui permettait d'utiliser sa « salle d'eau », si l'on pouvait dire, chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Justement, Arthur s'approcha également, et lui passa les vêtements, dans un élan de bonté inimaginable pour la plupart des courtisans... _Pas besoin de dire que, généralement, Merlin n'était pas tout seul dans le bain… Tout comme Arthur._

Gwen replaça une mèche de ses cheveux dans le carcan de tissu qu'elle avait mis sur sa tête, et secoua la tête.

« Non, Merlin, je ne comprend pas. Enfin, je veux dire. Comment a-t-il fait ? » Merlin sourit à la question, et expliqua tout en gardant un œil sur le prince.

« C'est simple. Il a tout simplement demandé à Midget de donner à Morgana le bouillon, comme s'il s'était agit d'une boisson recommandée par la cuisinière. »

« Mais, qu'elle devienne saoule comme ça… » Déplora la métis.

Il faut dire que, la veille, Arthur y était allé dort. Faisant déposer une boisson alcoolisé chez Morgana, il l'avait ensuite conduit dehors, histoire que tout le monde voie la jeune pupille du roi dans un état fort peu clair. Encore heureux que cette fois, elle ne se soit pas déshabillée en présence des hommes, comme la fois précédente… Merlin sourit en coin.

« Eh bien, Morgana n'avait pas à lui faire porter de tel vêtement, non ? » Gwen laissa échapper un rire en rougissant. Il est vrai que voir Arthur être obligé de porter une chemise rose pâle et des pantalons d'un rose soutenue au lieu de leurs habituelles couleurs blanches et rouges respectives avait eu de quoi faire jaser. Surtout que les tissus avaient rétrécis au « lavage »…

Les deux serviteurs eurent un rire amusé pendant encore un moment, alors qu'ils se rappelaient les autres crasses que les deux enfants se faisaient encore l'un l'autre. Le coup de l'alcool jouant contre Morgana était le préféré d'Arthur –celui que Morgana prévoyait le moins, par ailleurs, car l'intensité de l'alcool ne rebutait jamais ses papilles, à la joie du blond qui se servait de cette insensibilité pour la saouler régulièrement (« Mais père, il faut qu'elle s'habitue à l'alcool. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un profite de cet état, non ? Plus elle est préparée, mieux c'est. » Et il insérait toujours son sourire de circonstance qui faisait plier le roi). Morgana, elle, était une fervente admiratrice du déjeuner raté. Elle savait parfaitement que les papilles du blond, elles, étaient sensibles à un point extrême. L'indélicatesse qu'il avait fait preuve à l'égard de la nourriture d'Hunith était en soi une preuve des goûts délicats du jeune prince. Aussi, il n'était pas rare qu'Arthur doive lui-même allé aux cuisines pour y espérer un morceau de pain d'épice qui ne soit pas rassis, ou un thé qui ne soit pas infusé dans l'eau de quelques douves…

Ceci dit, Morgana et Arthur s'adoraient. Comme le dit la chanson pas du tout de cette époque, mais du futur : « je te hais de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore ». Elle aurait pu s'appliquer sublimement à eux.

Justement, la jeune fille regardait avec un sourire mauvais celui qui serait bientôt sa victime. Une vengeance était toujours froide, n'est-ce pas ? Elle eut un petit rire grinçant qui inquiéta ses camarades de potins (on ne pouvait vraiment les appeler amies. Surtout qu'elles ne savaient que broder. Quelle femme digne de ce nom ne savait pas porter un coup d'épée, franchement ?).

Parlant à Marwen, Arthur sentit un léger frisson lui remontait le long des vertèbres. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers Merlin qui lui assura d'un signe de tête que tout allait bien, il scanna la salle. Et tomba sur une Morgana qui n'aurait pas départit si elle avait été encerclé par des ondes négatives, formant une aura sombre… _Oups… Je le sens mal._

Morgana lui sourit doucement, portant sa coupe aux lèvres. _Tu fais bien de t'inquiéter, mon cher… _

La soirée se finit sans heurt, et Arthur rata le premier fondement d'un prince de Camelot. Il baissa sa garde quand il comprit que Morgana ne lui avait _encore _rien fait. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il se coucha sans état d'âme, et sans vérifier ses boucliers. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à hurler, complètement bourré, _avec et contre_ Merlin peut-être qu'il aurait remarqué le morceau de bois qui empêcha la porte de se refermer… Autant dire qu'il ne fut ni attentif ni prudent...

Morgana réprima un rire alors qu'elle s'approchait des appartements du prince. Les quelques gardes qui étaient aux couloirs la regardèrent passer avec un soupir et des expressions tant amusés qu'exaspérés.

Pour autant, cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme ne leur avait pas fait l'honneur d'un réveil princier… Cela ne pouvait qu'être amusant.

Cependant… aucun gardes ne comprit pourquoi la brune réapparut après quelques minutes d'une couleur blafarde, les yeux écarquillés, et se forçant à rester debout, s'appuyant comme elle le pouvait aux murs, les vêtements trempés... Non, définitivement, quand elle leur lança un regard horrifié en les voyant s'inquiéter vers la porte du Prince, et qu'elle se mit devant, en signe de croix, ils décidèrent tous qu'ils ne voulaient même pas chercher à comprendre.

Elle, quand tous furent partis, réussi à rentrer dieu seul sais comment dans sa chambre, à se caser sous ses draps, et tenta de dormir.

Après quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son plafond, les yeux toujours aussi grands.

« Impossible… J'ai du mal voir… » Elle se secoua ensuite la tête. Il était surtout impossible qu'elle ait mal vu, étant donné qu'elle était allée à moins d'un mètre du lit du prince. Cependant… peut-être s'était-elle trompée sur le sens profond de ce qu'elle avait découvert, non ?... Non. « Je ne me suis pas trompée… Il… Il… »

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, une bougie à la main, Morgana l'avait aussitôt posé à l'entrée de l'appartement princier. Non qu'elle pensât que la lumière le réveillât, mais ne sait-on jamais.

Elle fit deux pas en avant, et referma légèrement la porte. Bien qu'elle sache que les gardes ne diraient rien, habitués qu'ils l'étaient (et surtout parce que ça les amusaient, elle le savait à leurs sourires), il fallait quand même maintenir les apparences.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, satisfaite de voir que pour une fois, tout était rangé plus ou moins. « Comme quoi, Merlin a vraiment du bon… » Murmura t'elle en souriant.

Elle récupéra le broc d'eau sur la table, et soupira de soulagement en le voyant plus ou moins rempli. Elle avait beau adoré ce petit jeu, elle n'avait plus 7 ans, et se promenait avec de l'eau n'était pas des plus… seyants, crédibles, ou sensuels.

Elle s'approcha en petits pas rapides vers le lit, repoussa une tenture pour observer le blond et… recula en un sursaut incontrôlable.

Les yeux écarquillés, le corps raide, elle fixait la couleur sombre des cheveux qu'elle apercevait à la place habituel du prince.

Se secouant, elle se demanda _Arthur s'est fait une teinture ? Quand ? C'est impossible que ça marche autant ! Et de plus, il… OH MY GOD ! Il est là !!_

Et en effet, le blond se trouvait sur le coussin d'à côté. Comment elle n'avait pu le voir plus tôt dépendait sûrement du peu de luminosité, mais aussi du fait que la personne brune se trouvait là où Arthur dormait habituellement.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, se tenait trop proche de l'autre personne pour que ce soit innocent.

Se penchant avec curiosité, elle recula aussi sec en voyant le profil sec de Merlin en face d'elle.

_GOD ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ???!_

Fort évidemment, elle ne reçut aucune réponse claire. Du moins, pas de vive voix. Mais elle vit Arthur se resserrer contre son serviteur, et celui-ci lui rendre l'étreinte, dans un abandon tout simplement trop « Mignon », comme elle le murmura avec une voix attendrie.

Elle savait que c'était puni religieusement, mais… étrangement, elle se dit que si une telle relation n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, ni le résultat de l'alcool, c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il ne soit jamais arrivé à son meilleur ami. Et, bien qu'elle soit horrifiée, et légèrement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle imaginait qu'ils pouvaient faire, elle se força à se concentrer sur touts les bonnes choses arrivées depuis que le paysan était venu dans leurs vies. Elle pensa au jeune druide, elle pensa à Uther, elle pensa à Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, et elle-même.

Non, ce n'était pas bien.

Mais ça n'était pas mauvais.

C'était, juste. Et leurs sourires endormis suffisaient.

…  
Oui, enfin, ça n'allait pas ruiner son plaisir, hein ?

« Hé hé, jamais. » Ajouta-t-elle à ses pensées avec une voix moqueuse.

Elle releva la flasque pleine de liquide, et avec un sourire de démente, le renversa vers eux. Aussitôt, elle vit grâce à un rayon de lune providentiel (bien tiens, dirait la bêta, si j'en avais une) une myriade de couleurs chatoyantes dans l'eau transparente s'écoulant vers les deux garçons étroitement enlacés.

Pourtant, au lieu de sauter en l'air, hurlant à la mort, comme elle l'avait espéré, Merlin et Arthur ne réagirent pas. Tout du moins, le brun se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil, de noter son sourire machiavélique, de resserrer le blond contre lui, et de cligner des yeux en marmonnant vaguement quelque chose.

L'eau qui aurait dû les mouiller se retrouva bloquée par un quelconque bouclier invisible, et apparemment extensible, puisque l'eau suivit la forme ovale au dessus des deux garçons. Alors que Morgana restait littéralement choquée, l'eau se réuni au milieu d'un creux, et fut envoyée sur elle.

Trop… étonnée, choquée, incrédule, elle ne régit pas. Et dégoulina quelques bonnes secondes devant les deux garçons avant de sortir brusquement de la salle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et la tête vide.

Le lendemain, Merlin se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis que Lancelot était partit.

« Ah ma tête… »

« Réveillé ? » Le reconnecta la voix d'un Arthur amusé. Salement amusé.

« Sire ? Fermez-la ! »

Le blond éclata de rire, parfaitement frais et à l'aise dans ses chausses. Torse nu, les yeux brillants et le sourire éclatant, il regarda Merlin se levait dans son lit, clignant des yeux et marmonnant quelques paroles bien sentis contre un certain prince incapable de compassion.

« Là, là, Merlin, tu as choisis de boire. Assume. Assume. »

« Oh, mais j'assume, Arthur. Mais… j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais ici… »

« Oui, moi aussi. » Les coupa Gaius, alors qu'il pénétrait les appartements du prince, deux gobelets à la main. « Tenez, va. »

Les deux garçons récupérèrent les deux boissons, et après un signe de tête « tchin » qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du médecin, ils avalèrent la décoction miraculeuse mais horrible d'une traite.

« Beeeeurk ! »

« Allons, allons, Merlin. On a l'esprit plus clair, au moins. Et… » Mais Arthur fut coupé par Gaius.

« Sire ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi votre sol est-il mouillé ? »

« … Merlin ? »

« … »

Le sorcier se contenta d'hausser les épaules, clairement pas au courant. Comme Arthur faisait aussi de même après la réponse de son serviteur, Gaius soupira. Il n'était pas sortit, avec ces deux là…

Dans sa chambre, une jeune noble se réveillait de rêves qui la faisaient à la fois sourire, rougir, et mourir de honte.

« Je n'irais plus jamais dans cette chambre !!! »

Seule Gwen ne parut pas surprise par les rougeurs qui prenaient sa Maîtresse chaque fois qu'elle passa ensuite devant Merlin ou Arthur. Il faut dire qu'elle était aussi au courant, et depuis plus longtemps. Merlin et Arthur ne faisait pas étalage de leurs « apparente » relation, mais… Les retrouvait tous les deux dans les cuisines en train de partager une boisson en se souriant amoureusement…

Merlin et Arthur ne comprirent jamais pourquoi leurs deux amies ricanaient à chaque fois que les quatre étaient ensembles. Ni pourquoi Gwen offrit avec un sourire de l'huile à Merlin, et que Morgana finit par assurer Arthur qu'elle serait toujours avec lui, par rapport à son père…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu.  
J'attend, comme tout auteur névrosé, des réactions par commentaire, évidemment. Comme il est tôt, enfin, tard, enfin, je me comprend, je me conterai de vous supplier, soit de m'encencer au-délà des montagnes, soit de me saigner à blanc en me demandant de ne plus jamais écrire à de telles heures en étant mentalement KO. _

_Sur ce. Bonne nuit. Ou, comme je le dirait avec ma Pepper. Kattuuuuuuuuun. xD_

_Reviews?_


End file.
